Ranger
The Ranger is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description For those who relish the thrill of the hunt, there are only predators and prey. Be they scouts, trackers, or bounty hunters, rangers share much in common: unique mastery of specialized weapons, skill at stalking even the most elusive game, and the expertise to defeat a wide range of quarries. Knowledgeable, patient, and skilled hunters, these rangers hound man, beast, and monster alike, gaining insight into the way of the predator, skill in varied environments, and ever more lethal martial prowess. While some track man-eating creatures to protect the frontier, others pursue more cunning game—even fugitives among their own people. Gameplay Role: Rangers are deft skirmishers, either in melee or at range, capable of skillfully dancing in and out of battle. Their abilities allow them to deal significant harm to specific types of foes, but their skills are valuable against all manner of enemies. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Skill Ranks per Level: 3 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Stealth, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Lore (Nature), Perception, Persuasion. Archetypes *'Freebooter, Flamewarden, Stormwalker' Table: Ranger Class Features Ranger Proficiencies A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy ''(including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. ''Common enemies in Pathfinder: Kingmaker: Humans, Magical Beasts, Fey, Giant Humanoids, Undead. Combat Style Feat At 2nd level, a ranger must select one combat style to pursue. The ranger's expertise manifests in the form of bonus feats at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. He can choose feats from his selected combat style, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites. Archery * At 2nd level, the ranger can select from Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. * At 6th level, he adds Improved Precise Shot, Point Blank Master and Manyshot to the list. * At 10th level, he adds Pinpoint Targeting to the list. Menacing * At 2nd level, the ranger can select from Dazzling Display, Power Attack, and Intimidating Prowess. * At 6th level, he adds Cornugon Smash and Shatter Defenses to the list. * At 10th level he adds Dreadful Carnage and Improved Critical to the list. Two-Handed Weapon * At 2nd level, the ranger can select from Cleave, Power Attack, and Intimidating Prowess. * At 6th level, he adds Cleaving Finish and Great Cleave to the list. * At 10th level, he adds Dreadful Carnage and Critical Focus to the list. Two-Weapon Fighting * At 2nd level, the ranger can select from Double Slice, Shield Bash, and Two-Weapon Fighting. * At 6th level, he adds Improved Two-Weapon Fighting to the list. * At 10th level, he adds Greater Two-Weapon Fighting to the list. Weapon and Shield * At 2nd level, the ranger can select from Shield Bash, Shield Focus, and Two-Weapon Fighting. * At 6th level, he adds Improved Two-Weapon Fighting and Shield Master to the list. * At 10th level, he adds Bashing Finish and Greater Two-Weapon Fighting to the list. Favored Terrain At 3rd level, a ranger may select a type of terrain. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Stealth, Knowledge (World), Lore (Nature) and Perception skill checks when he is in this terrain. At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the ranger may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. Hunter's Bond At 4th level, a ranger forms a bond with his hunting companions. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. Hunter's Bond: Companions * The first is a bond to his companions. This bond allows him to spend a move action to grant half his favored enemy bonus against a single target of the appropriate type to all allies within 30 feet who can see or hear him. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the ranger's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). This bonus does not stack with any favored enemy bonuses possessed by his allies; they use whichever bonus is higher. Hunter's Bond: Animal Companion * The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A ranger who selects an ''animal companion can choose from the following list: bear, boar, giant centipede, dog, elk, leopard, mastodon, monitor lizard, smilodon, wolf. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. A ranger's ''animal companion shares his favored enemy and favored terrain bonuses. This ability functions like the druid animal companion ability (which is part of the Nature Bond class feature), except that the ranger's effective druid level is equal to his ranger level –3. Spells Beginning at 4th level, a ranger gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the ranger spell list. A ranger must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a ranger must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a ranger’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the ranger’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a ranger can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Ranger. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Ranger indicates that the ranger gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Wisdom score for that spell level. A ranger must spend 1 hour per day in quiet meditation to regain his daily allotment of spells. A ranger may prepare and cast any spell on the ranger spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. Caster level is equal to his ranger level -3. Evasion When he reaches 9th level, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ranger is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Evasion * This ability works like evasion, except that while the character still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, he henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless character does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Camouflage A ranger of 12th level or higher can use the Stealth skill to hide in any of his favored terrains, even while being observed. Master Hunter A ranger of 20th level becomes a master hunter. He can, as a standard action, make a single attack against a favored enemy at his full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ the ranger's level + the ranger's Wisdom modifier. A ranger can use this ability five times per day, but not against the same creature more than once in a 24-hour period. Media fr:Rôdeurru:Рейнджер __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore